In recent years, there has been an increased focus on reducing emissions of greenhouse gases generated by burning fossil fuels. One solution for reducing greenhouse gas emissions is developing renewable sources of energy. Particularly, energy derived from the wind has proven to be an environmentally safe and reliable source of energy, which can reduce dependence on fossil fuels.
Energy in wind can be captured by a wind turbine, which is a rotating machine that converts the kinetic energy of the wind into mechanical energy, and the mechanical energy subsequently into electrical power. Common horizontal-axis wind turbines include a tower, a nacelle located at the apex of the tower, and a rotor that is supported in the nacelle by means of a shaft. The shaft couples the rotor either directly or indirectly with a rotor assembly of a generator housed inside the nacelle. A plurality of wind turbine generators may be arranged together in a wind park or wind power plant to generate sufficient energy to support a grid.
The availability of wind resources and the requirements of the grid to which they are connected may vary over time. Accordingly, it is possible that, at certain times, wind turbines in a wind park have the capability to produce a greater amount of power than is required on the grid. Accordingly, one or more turbines in the wind park may be disabled.